Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot The Justice Guardians reunite with Mario who must travel throughout the galaxy again to save Princess Peach from Bower with the help of Baby Luma. Trivia *HERO GUEST STARS: Starlight Glimmer, Weebo, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy, Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Botley, Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, BB-8, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beste, Ono, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Salior Venus, *VILLAIN GUEST STARS: Chameleon, Turbo, Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Janja, Lex Luthor, Rasputin, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Cleo, Fang, Randall Boggs, Slappy the Dummy, Hades, Hans, Nigel, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, *This is the first Adventure Baby Flurry Heart joins in. *Pinky and the Brain will make cameos in this Adventure. Scenes Prologue *(Baby Lily and Baby Flurry Heart were playing with the kids) *Aqua: *smiles* We're almost to the castle, kids. *Tammy: *smiles* This is so much fun!! 'Cause it's raining star bits again!!! *DJ: *smiles* Maybe Mrs. Dragonheart can make Star Bit Cookies again! *Snowflake: *smiles* It has been a while since we've had any! *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: *smirks* Let's see who can collect the most this time!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* You're on. *Jaden: *starts collecting star bits* *Xion: *giggles as she collects Star Bits* *Tammy: *grabs purple Star Bits* *Starlight: *examines one* You collected these? *Spike: *smiles* You bet!! They taste good too!!! *Pinkie Pie: *smiles* We collected lots of them throughout some worlds!! *Starlight: *licks a yellow star bit* ...!!! *smiles* Wow!!! They taste like honey!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Amazing, huh? *Starlight: *smiles* It sure is!! *Baby Lily: *giggles as she gets some Star Bits* *Baby Flurry Heart: *grabs one and playfully tosses it in the air* *Baby Lily: *catches it* Wanna help me get some more? *Baby Flurry Heart: *smiles and nods* *Rapunzel: *smiles* I'll help you carry ones you collect, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Tank you, Godmommy Wapunzew! *Rapunzel: *smiles and starts picking up more star bits* *BB-8: *follows Xion as she picks up star bits* *Xion: *smiles* Having fun? *BB-8: *chips happily* *Xion: *smiles* *Judy: *picking up Star Bits* Since my big brother's on Jaden's team, I'm on his side too!!! *Nick Wilde: *smiles as he picks up Star Bits* You're on, Carrots! *Judy: You gonna be on Jeffrey's side? *Nick: You bet. Let's see who gets the most. *Jaden: *smirks* I'll get more star bits than you this time, big bro!!!! *Jeffrey: *laughs* You will try, little bro!! *Alexis: *smirks* You are in over your head with this. *Jeffrey: *laughs* *(Unknown to Jeffrey, Jaden and Alexis are distracting Jeffrey and he doesn't notice Nails, Scamper and Brain collecting Star Bits ahead of him) *Xion: ...? *Brain: *snickers* Can't believe it's working! *Scamper: Outsmarting Jeffrey. Didn't think I'd see this coming. *Nails: I hope the boss doesn't get mad when he finds out! *Scamper: You mean IF he finds out. *Nails: .... *smiles* "If." "If" is good. *Jeffrey: ...? Wait. *Jaden: Uh oh... *Jeffrey: ...!! *smirks* Hey! No fair! *Alexis: *giggles and smirks* At least we got the lead now, Jeffrey!! *Jeffrey: *laughs* Aw, man! *(Jaden and Alexis rush past him and resume picking up more star bits) *Jeffrey: *chuckles as he quickly picks up more star bits* Gotta admit, that was clever. *Mushu: I can't believe you fell for that!! *Jeffrey: They got me good. You've gotta admit it. They got me good! *Midna: Are you always this easily distracted?! *Jeffrey: No! It just happens when i compete in games. *Jiji: Any ideas on catching up with them?! *Jeffrey: See if you can get to the castle before them. *smiles* And guys, just have fun with this. *continues picking up more Star Bits* *Starlight: ...! Oh yeah! Right. Of coarse. All in good fun. *Twilight: *smiles* Exactly. *Fuli: *uses her super speed to collect a lot of star bits* Mercury and Xion *Sailor Mercury: *is sitting down and working on her mini computer* *Xion: *smiles excitedly* *Jaden: *smiles* What're you waiting for, Xion? Go on. Approach her. *Xion: ...! *hides behind Jaden's leg* I don't know. I'm kinda nervous... *Jaden: *chuckles* Why should you be? Sailor Mercury's as sweet as Fluttershy is. *Xion: I know, but...what if i say something embarrassing? *Jaden: *smiles* Just be calm and be yourself, Xion. You'll be fine. *Xion: You think so? *Jaden: *smiles* You're as brave as your mom and dad are. I don't have any doubt about you, my little niece. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks, Uncle Jaden. *Jaden: *gently tussles her hair* Anything for you, Xion. *Xion: *smiles* Okay. *walks towards Sailor Mercury* *Jaden: *smiles and thinks to himself* You've got this, Xion. *Xion: *smiles* Hello. *Sailor Mercury: ...! *sees Xion and smiles* Oh hello, Princess Xion. *Xion: Oh, you can just call me Xion. *Sailor Mercury: *smiles* If that's what you prefer than okay. I don't mind. *Xion: So...what are you doing? *Sailor Mercury: Just recording data of what we've seen so far on my computer. *Xion: *smiles* Cool. *Sailor Mercury: *smiles* Would you like to sit next to me, Xion? *Xion: ...! *smiles* Sure. *sits by her* *Salior Mercury: *smiles* I'm glad we can spend this time together. *Xion: *smiles* So am i. *Sailor Mercury: *smiles* After finally seeing you fight back on several planets, Xion, I'm amazed by your skills. *Xion: *smiles* Thank you. *Sailor Mercury: *smiles And if you want, I can teach you what I know. One intellect to another. *Xion: ...! Really? *Sailor Mercury: *smiles* Since we have a long way to go to find Princess Peach, I don't see why not. *Xion: *smiles* Wow! Thanks. *Sailor Mercury: *smiles and gently puts her hand on Xion's shoulder* *Xion: *smiles widely and thinks to herself* She's touching me!! She's actually touching me!! *Sailor Mercury: Do you have your mini computer with you? *Xion: ...! As a matter of fact, i do! *rushes off* *(She quickly returns with her laptop) *Sailor Mercury: *smiles* What a wonderful computer you have. *Xion: *smiles* Thank you. A good friend of my family gave it to me as a birthday gift. *Sailor Mercury: *smiles* That was very nice of your friend. *Xion: *smiles* Yeah. Since then, I've used this to gather new information, hack into enemy systems and created files on criminals. *Sailor Mercury: *smiles* Your intellect is superior, Xion. Maybe even better than mine. *Xion: *smiles and blushes modestly* I don't know. I'm sure your intellect has helped the Sailor Scouts a lot more times than i could imagine. *Sailor Mercury: *smiles and giggles a bit* What do you know? Another thing we have in common. *Xion: *smiles* *Sailor Mercury: *smiles* I can tell you and I will get along very well. *Xion: *smiles* Me too. *Sailor Mercury: *gently wraps an arm around Xion* *Xion: ...! *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles proudly as he watches* *Jeffrey: *smiles* I knew they would become great friends. *Jaden: ..!!! Were you watching the whole thing too?! *Jeffrey: Sorry to surprise you. *Jaden: *smiles* You didn't. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks for advising Xion. *Jaden: *smiles* Anything for my niece. *Jeffrey: I know. *Sailor Mercury: So you have files for past enemies you've faced? *Xion: Yeah. *Sailor Mercury: I am to assume you have one of Bowser. *Xion: *starts typing* Yep. *(Bowser's profile appears on Xion's laptop screen) *Sailor Mercury: *reads it* *Xion: *thinks for a moment* *Sailor Mercury: *finishes* Goodness!!! *Xion: Yeah. He's quite the monster. *Sailor Mercury: Good thing I can put out his flames in case he should try any pyro attacks. *Xion: Agreed. But it's not just fire you gotta watch out for. *Sailor Mercury: I know. I've read the rest. *Xion: All right. *Sailor Mercury: *types this information on her mini computer* * Star Bit Cookies Again *Anna: *smiles* We sure have been collecting a lot of star bits. *Xion: *smiles* Yeah. We sure have. *Tammy: How many do we have now? *Jeffrey: I'd say about 300. *Aqua: Hmmmmmmm... *smiles* I think that's plenty. *Alexis: *smiles at Aqua* You thinking what I'm thinking? *Aqua: *smiles* Indeed I am. *Xion: *smiles* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531